This invention relates to absorption refrigeration and, in particular, to an absorption system for efficiently utilizing low temperature energy.
More specifically, this invention relates to a solar powered absorption refrigeration system. Because of the nature of solar energy, a secondary or back-up source of energy is usually required to either augment or supplement the solar power during those periods when solar energy is either totally unavailable or only partially available. Typically, a secondary source of energy is provided by a conventional energy source, such as natural gas, steam or electrical energy. However, with natural gas and oil being in short supply, the use of these conventional energy sources, even on a back-up or standby basis, becomes prohibitive. Reconcentration of solution by electric resistance heating has always been very costly and impractical.